


Dusk

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Different interpretation about dusk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Anggap saja, Hatano itu pencandu senja.





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan batin dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 

 

Anggap saja, Hatano itu pencandu senja.

Hatano tak acuh sekalipun sebutan itu disematkan Jitsui dengan tujuan menyinisi. Kaminaga mendapat ide, ikut menjulukinya demikian dan mendapat lemparan bola basket tepat di wajah. Miyoshi menanggalkan tinggi hatinya, menertawai adegan itu sarkas. Tazaki bahkan tak mampu menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Hatano menyeringai, puas dengan tembakan mautnya yang mulus. _Mampus kau, Playboy_ —batin si pelempar bola.

Amari berusaha menahan diri tak angkat suara, sadar setengah mati bahwa nyawanya bakal terancam kalau sembarangan bicara. Akan tetapi, siluet Hatano berdiri disiram cahaya oranye keemasan tak juga angkat kaki dari pikirannya, malah semakin menguat dalam benaknya.

Kenangannya berputar saat _study tour_. Ketika senja menjelang dan mereka tengah di perjalanan, Amari terbangun lebih awal sebelum mereka sampai di penginapan. Seluruh teman sekelasnya terlelap, termasuk Miyoshi yang katanya enggan tidur di bus. _Ha!_ Pemuja poni itu menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Namun, begitu kepalanya berputar ke samping, ia tenggelam dalam geming. Hatano masih terjaga, sebelah tangannya tengah menahan tirai agar tetap terbuka setengahnya, berharap tak membangunkan kawan-kawannya dari alam mimpi. Wajah Hatano kala itu masih sama—matanya terbuka setengah, memancarkan kemalasan dan walau Amari masih mampu menangkap kantuk yang bermain di pancar bola kecokelatan itu, ia juga dapat mengetahui betapa fokusnya mata itu tengah memerhati mentari yang tenggelam di garis horizon.

(— _aish_ , kalau diingat lagi, Amari merasa harus menyembunyikan sosok Hatano yang itu dari kawan-kawannya yang lain, apalagi empunya kelihatan lebih melankolis. Kecuali dia mau diburu lemparan bola basket maut seperti Kaminaga karena dianggap bermulut ember.)

“Heh, apa lihat-lihat?” Hatano bertanya blak-blakan, mengembalikan Amari ke waktunya sendiri. Hatano menatapnya malas, tetapi kuda-kudanya tegas, siap melempar bola yang tergenggam di tangan.

Amari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, menunjukkan pose menyerah. “ _Pass_ , Hatano.”

“Bacot.” Bola dilempar, melesat cepat, tetapi berhasil dihindari Amari yang telah lebih dulu memperkirakan.

.

.

“Silakan,”

Hatano menoleh, menemukan sepotong _cake_ dan Fukumoto yang berdiri di samping meja dengan celemek putih.

“Mana Playboy Bangsat dan Pemuja Poni itu, huh?” tanya Hatano sembari melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Tangannya meraih sendok kecil yang diletakkan di sebelah _cake_ , berniat mencicip.

“Kaminaga tadi diseret ke klub Fotografi, Miyoshi ada urusan dengan Sakuma- _sensei_ ,” jawab Fukumoto datar, membenarkan siapa yang dimaksud Hatano.

“Oh.” Pemuda bermata cokelat itu merespons acuh tak acuh, lantas mencicip kue tersebut dan menganggukkan kepala. “Enak.”

“Hm.” Fukumoto balas mengangguk—ungkapan bahwa ia mengapresiasi pujian tadi—dan beranjak menuju _pantry_. “Tadi memerhatikan apa?”

“Huh?”

“Sebelum kuberikan kue, kau melihat ke luar jendela,” Fukumoto menjelaskan sembari membereskan peralatan memasak, tak sedikitpun melirik Hatano. “Memerhatikan apa?”

“Oh.” Hatano menolehkan kepala, menatap lagi langit sore yang berhias oranye keemasan. “Cuma lihat langit.”

“Sebentar lagi gelap.”

“Tahu.”

“Tidak pulang?”

“Nanti.” Pemuda terpendek di kelas D itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, menikmati siraman cahaya mentari yang hendak beristirahat. “Langitnya sedang bagus.”

.

.

“Apa makna senja buat Hatano- _san_?”

“Hah?”

Jitsui mengulas senyum, terlihat polos kendati Hatano yakin ada bisa yang bersembunyi di baliknya. “Hatano- _san_ kelihatan antusias tiap kali petang datang.”

“Oh.” Empunya kembali melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. “Jadi, kau menyimpulkan ada sesuatu yang kumaknai di balik itu, huh?”

“Hatano- _san_ itu jujur—“

“ _Pass_. Kau salah orang.”

“—blak-blakan, gamblang; kalau tak tahu sifat aslimu, sudah lama Hatano- _san_ kujadikan bahan eksperimen untuk _shoujo manga_ -ku. Atau setidaknya, memotong lidahmu dan dilanjut menjahit bibirmu dengan benang supaya tak lagi bisa bersuara.”

“Ha! Sudah kuduga kau itu beracun, Jitsui.”

Kekehan terdengar dan, sekali lagi, mengandung bisa. “Terima kasih,” jeda beberapa saat. “Lalu, tentang senjanya?”

“Selain blak-blakan, menurutmu apalagi? Aku bertaruh masih ada lanjutannya.”

Jitsui kembali tersenyum. “Meski demikian, kaupunya pemaknaan tersendiri terhadap berbagai kejadian. Seperti, apa yang kautunjukkan sekarang cuma permukaan laut yang tersiram cahaya senja, tetapi dasarnya tetap saja gulita.”

“Kita terjemahkan itu dengan sederhana, Jitsui: intinya, 'aku busuk di dalamnya', begitu?”

Tawa meluncur. “Nah kan. Khas Hatano- _san_ sekali.”

Hatano menyeringai, yang terakhir baru lebih mirip pujian buatnya. “Yaah,” kepalanya mendongak, menatap senja yang masih mewarnai dirgantara dengan kaki terus mengikuti langkah Jitsui. “Pemaknaannya _nggak_ mendalam juga, sih. Yang memaknai segalanya seperti itu cuma kau dan Miyoshi, tahu. Aku lebih memaknainya dengan pandangan yang lebih simpel.”

“Lantas?”

“Nyala terakhir langit sebelum gelap menjemput; kecantikan yang semu; bahwa segalanya bakal mati dan petang adalah gambaran langit yang tengah sekarat, tetapi tetap terlihat cantik.”

Kali ini tawa Jitsui meluncur lebih deras, bahunya terguncang. “Sekarang, Hatano- _san_ lebih terlihat sepertiku.”

“Heh, yang memaknai semuanya kelam dan kelabu bukan cuma kau saja tahu,” balas Hatano.

“Aku jadi teringat Ophelia.”

“Nah, itu tanda kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan pemuja poni itu.”

“Hatano- _san_ mengungkit ‘cantik’ sebanyak dua kali, artinya kau mengakuinya. Yang terlintas di benakku mengenai cantik saat sekarat, ya, Ophelia.” Jitsui menjeda. “Dan, seperti mengingatkanmu pada kematian; _memento mori_.”

“Hm ...,” Hatano bergumam, meresapi pandangan Jitsui. “Yang terakhir boleh juga.”

“Yang pertama tidak?”

“ _Ogah_.”

Tawa Jitsui kembali terdengar, mewarnai langit yang nyaris mati dengan canda—setidaknya, begitu yang Hatano tangkap di mata.

**Author's Note:**

> Ket. :  
> Memento mori : kalimat dalam bahasa Latin yang berarti “Ingatlah akan kematianmu” atau juga “Ingatlah untuk mati”.
> 
> a/n: tbh, saya sendiri nggak begitu inget sama fanfiksi ini lol. Tapi, yea, akhirnya dipublish walau sadar ini gantung sekalee dan tidak nyambung wkwk :") lainnya, terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca sampai akhir!
> 
> (P.S. Saya menunggu komentar kalian ehe uwu)
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
